He's Claustrophobic Dammit!
by xion000
Summary: A 12 year old Sammy breaks down after a hunt, John has no damn clue what the hell is going on, leaving a 16 year old Dean to tell John himself. Little Sammy is claustrophobic. ALL MY STORIES ARE RATED T. Sick!Sammy, Hurt!Sammy, Protective!Dean .
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey everyone, so I'm back, Yay. Recently I've been addicted to SPN, the show, the cast, the fanfictions, all of it. I adore it. Disadvantage about the UK though, I have to wait until Wednesday for the ep online, it sucks. Anyway, back to the story.

Title- "He's Claustrophobic Dammit!"

Plot- 12 year old Sammy breaks down after a hunt, John has no damn clue what's going on , that is until a 16 year old Dean has to tell him, little Sammy is claustrophobic.

Warnings- Some curses, I also live in the UK so I'm sorry if it seems too..British? No slash, at all.

Tags- Sick!Sammy, Hurt!Sammy, Protective!Dean, Pissedoff!John. Two=shot

Disclaimer- Ugh, I don't own SPN, no matter how much I want to.

* * *

_14th October 1995._

"Dad, he wont stop shaking." Deans voice was barely a whisper, he was doing all he could to stop himself from shaking his little brother like a tree until he woke up. Dean looked up and met his fathers eyes, flinching at the sight of despair glittering in the eyes in line with his. _Fuck Sammy, you really must be screwed if Dads worrying..._Dean swallowed down the hard lump of fear that had been building up in his throat, _nows not the time to think the worst._

"He'll be okay , he always is, if he doesn't calm down before we get to Bobby's we'll wake him." John glanced in the rearview mirror, wincing inside at his oldests tear stained eyes, _they're both too young to deal with this crap, 12 and 16, hardly bloody grown up, it'll be okay though._ John nodded to himself in agreement with his thoughts, always okay in the end. "How's his breathing Dean?"

Dean sniffed back the tears that were threatening to spill over _gotta be strong for Sammy_. Pulling his left hand from under his brothers back ,he gently moved Sams head and placed his hand just above Sams nose and mouth as he waited until a small, warm breath hit his hands, relief washed over him and he held his hand there a little longer making sure the breaths of life wouldn't suddenly konk out.

"Dean?" John casted a worried glance into the mirror, Dean was taking much too long to answer for Johns liking. "Dean, Sammys breathing, update, _**now**_**.**"

Dean glanced up and gave a weary smile, "he's fine, breathing normally." "I was only making sure he wouldn't stop breathing and die in my lap…" He didn't say that though much too risky. "How much longer?"

"10 minutes max, if this damn tractor moves out our way then 4 minutes and son, Sam isn't going to die in your lap, don't talk like that."

_Ooops, maybe I did say it outloud._ "Sorry Sir." Dean went back to brushing his brothers hair gently with his fingers, smiling how the small childs body seemed to slow down with all the shaking at his brothers touch. Sam looked small, like 8 years old instead of 12 small. He was so short for his age, had one of those baby faces which anyone could love, but demons...or ghosts, well, they were 'anythings' didn't count, of course. _Lets hope he stays smaller than me, I don't need a sasquatch for a brother."_

John signed, "he's going to be taller than you Dean and you know it. Don't call him that anyway." John sent a small glare into the back but really, he wasn't angry, all he wanted was this damn tractor to move so he could get his youngest help. "Finally! That damn tractors gone, 2 minutes, hold onto your brother." John pushed the accelerator down, hard, making Dean grab onto his brother like a lifeline.

_Gotta stop talking outloud. _Dean sighed and glanced out the window watching as Bobbys car yard came into view, he started unbuckling himself and Sam, ready to pull him out as soon as the car stopped and carry him into the house, onto the couch and gently wake him up, easy peasy.

However, nothing in the Winchesters life was easy and as soon as Dean leaned over Sam to unbuckle him, his brother let out a blood curdling scream.

John slammed down the brakes, sending the car spinning to a halt , right outside Bobbys dor. He turned around in his seat and knelt down between the two front seats, facing his two sons. Taking one look at his ,still screaming bloody murder, son, John opened the Impalas door and yelled for Bobby before getting out and flinging open the back door. John gently pulled Sam out and cradled him to his chest before running into the now opened house door, streaming past a rather shocked Bobby and into the living room.

Bobby followed John into the living room and carefully watched as John grabbed washcloths, a bowl, blankets and pillows. Bobby silently moved so the was standing behind the couch Sam was laying down on and tutted lightly as the boys screams died down until he was gasping for breath.

"Unless you're going to help Bobby move out the damn way!" John wringed out a damp cloth and placed it on the pale boys face. "Shh Sammy, it's okay, calm down, shh now, it's not real, you're okay" John gently dabbed the cloth along Sam's neck and face gently shhing.

"Sir, I. You shouldn't tell someone who's having a panic attack it's not real, it can cause them to panic mo-" No one saw Dean slip into the room and stand to the left of the opened door, his short hair was slightly messed up at the top, his green eyes wide and scarce as he watched his little brothers eyes snap open at his voice.

"Did I ask you for your input Dean Winchester?!"

"No Sir, but-"

"Shut the hell up then. Instead of telling me how to look after my son, go make yourself useful." Johns voice was a growl as he snapped his head back around to look at Sam who was now fully aware at what was going on.

"D'n?" Sam looked straight through his Dad and towards his older brother who easily strode over to the couch in 3 easy steps. Sams eyes darted between his brothers and is fathers, wondering who would yell at him or each other first. "I'm sorry." Sam sniffed back tears and his body began to shake from the cold.

"Shut up midjit, you have nothing to be sorry about. Nothing you hear me? Just go to sleep Sammy, please." Dean sighed and pushed back Sams long hair before grabbing a blanket and laying it on his brothers small body, he then pulled Sam up to his chest and instead of putting his arms around him, he kept stroking his hair whispering soothing words and pointing out how big the room is, how much space there was.

John watched closely how the boys worked, he watched the words pour from his oldests mouth as the sunk into the mind of his youngest. Once Sam had fallen asleep and Deans words had stopped, John stood.

"How did you know."

"Know what?"

"What was wrong with him, why he was shaking Dean."

"You...How the hell didn't you notice?" Deans voice wasnt a yell, it was a harsh whisper, he couldn't risk waking up his brother after all he'd been through that day.

John folded his arms and stood to his full height, reminding Dean who the boss was. Dean however, wasn't taking any of it, he hugged Sam quickly before placing him down on the soft couch and draping the blanket over the small body and walking out the room into the kitchen.

John stared after his oldest and glanced over to Bobby who was now sitting on the edge of the couch. "You better go after him John, kid wants to talk to you, don't you worry now, I'll watch Sammy boy here." Bobby offered a reassuring smile before turning his attention to the sleeping boy at his leg.

John nodded and followed after his son into the kitchen where he sat in the chair facing dean who was sat , with his arms crossed out on the table and a stern look on his face. John rolled his eyes, "Don't look at me like that, who do you think you are."

Dean scoffed, "who do I think I am? Who do you think YOU are! How the hell can't you notice what's wrong with Sammy, how the hell Dad! Think back, where did we find him, hey?"

John frowned and retraced his steps.

* * *

A/N, Ooo, Cliffhanger. So, the next chapter will reveal what happened and will be a short chapter, two chapters is all this chapter needs. I'll update when I can. Please review, favourite/follow! Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2

"SAMMY? DEAN? WHERE ARE YOU!?" Rain poured down its wrath on John Winchester as he quickly ran through the woods, trying his best not to slip down the slippery bank as he tried to find his sons. It had been a very simple hunt, dig up the grave, which was marked and then salt and burn that bastard and fairly enough, that was done now, the poltergeist was no more, now John just had to find his kids.

John sent the two boys off to distract the poltergeist while he dug up the grave without distraction, he watched as Dean practically pushed his younger brother into the house where the poltergeist was waiting..not so calmly.

"BOYS?" John started to worry, where the heck were they?

"DEAN, SAM, IT'S SAFE TO COME OUT, GET OUT HERE, THAT'S AN ORDER!" Johns yells were taken away with the wind, he huffed frustratingly and slammed open the cabin door.

The floor was covered in upturned furniture, paper was everywhere, glass was everywhere, everything was everywhere. That was worrying.

"Boys?" John kept his shotgun close and peeked around the corners of the doors, stepping quietly and listening out for any noise, anything which could indicate to where his boys were.

"DEAN?" He was getting frustrated, where the hell were they. Either something happened or they were piss assing about, John hoped it was the second one.

A bang sounded from upstairs and Johns head snapped up as he hurried towards the stairs, taking two at a time. "Boys?"

Placing his gun into position John sneaked around the corner and blinked.

The place was an absolute tip.

What once was bedroom now looked like someone came in with a bulldozer. Literally.

Where the window to the right once was there was now a giant gaping hole, allowing the wing and rain in. On the floor was glass , wood and brick along with a book cabinet and pages of books ripped to shreds, decorating the floor.

"Dean?" John carefully stepped over a lamp shade and walked into the middle of the room and spun in a circle, carefully taking in anything which could be hiding his sons.

"Dad? DAD?!"

John whipped his head towards the door to the far left of the room and almost ran towards it, he slammed the door open and froze.

His eldest son was attempting to push a book cabinet off himself along with a chest of draws. His face was pale against the crimson blood the trickled down his nose and from a small gash on his forehead.

Seeing his son struggle John rushed over and pushed off the draw and flung the book cabinet to the side, he then pulled Dean up to a sitting position and gripped his shoulder.

"You okay son?"

Dean nodded and pushed off his fathers hands and stood up.

"I can't find Sammy, I've been screaming for him but he doesn't answer. Dad the poltergeist took him, it pushed me into the books and snatched Sammy up, he took him from me Dad!"

John nodded and swallowed, he checked Dean over once more with his eyes and stood up straight.

"Where? Which way did it take him?"

"I, outside, took him straight outside, there was a crash, I swear he went outside."

The hole in the wall. John nodded and ran out the room and looked outside the hole in the wall.

"Holy crap Dad! It took Sammy out there? It's tipping it down!" Dean stumbled towards the hole and peered out.

"Step the hell back Dean, we don't need you falling out that hole." John pulled Dean back and dragged him down the stairs and outside.

"Rains taken any sign away we have to where they've gone, this may take a while."

"But sir, what if Sammy doesn't have a while? For all we know he could be in a ditch bleeding out or trapped under a tree." Deans eyes went wide and he pictured his little brother pale and bloody, his small body trapped under a huge, thick, strong tree.

"Did you hit your head?"

"I..What?"

"Did you hit your damn head boy?"

Dean shrugged, "hell if I know."

John nodded and examined Deans head.

"Concussion I assume, you know Sammy will be fine. Lets get searching. We'll split up,I'll go check the graveyard, you go check the woods. Your phone got signal?"

Dean pushed his phone out from the inside of his jacket pocket and nodded. "3 bars. Yours?"

"The same, call me if you find him or anything, I'll do the same." John gave a small nod towards his son as a way of saying "Good luck" and walked off towards the graveyard again.

When John reached the graveyard he looked around, trying to find anything which could point where his baby boy was.

He decided to walk in the middle of the graveyard, it wasn't that big, 50 graves max, he could easily look around and see if anything was up.

John grumbled in annoyance when he found nothing. Nothing at all. He took out his cell and called Dean who answered on the third call.

"Anything?"

"No sir, nothing here so far, I'm going to check the right side now, see if there's anything there. I take it nothing there then?"

"No. Theres another graveyard just behind the cabin, facing the hole, how far you from the cabin?"

"Um, rather far, I'm pretty deep in these woods Dad, I can head there now though."

"No it's fine, you keep looking there, I'll head over to the other graveyard see what I can find." With that he hung up and headed over back towards the cabin to the other grave.

When John saw when he reached there made his heart stop.

In the first row of graves was an undug grave. Mud everywhere. But was really scared the crap out of John was that on the headstone was his sons jacket. Pulling out his phone he dialled Deans number as quick as he could.

"I think I found him. Get over here now. I need your help."

"Heading over." And with that Dean hung up and ran towards the cabin, he wasn't that far from it , he had headed straight towards it even when his Dad told him not to, he knew Sammy wouldn't be in the woods, too obvious of a place and this poltergeist was rather smart.

Dean jogged up to his Dad and stopped dead in his tracks taking in his little brothers jacket hanging over the old stone.

John took hardly a notice that his oldest had arrived as he skidded next the the grave and tried pulling the lid of the coffin.

Dean took the head of the shovel and slipped between the coffins grove separating the lid and base of the coffin and lifted upwards with all his strength, letting out a sigh of relief as the lid popped open.

John wasted no time in pushing the lid to the side of the grave and let out a gasp of despair to what he saw.

Sam Winchester was almost buried alive.

His long hair was matted and messy, his sharp featured face was pale as the moon, his small body was twisted strangely to fit inside, the, shared, coffin, shared. Oh dear god, Sammy was buried with a dead body with hardly any space to move.

Dean let out a gasp as horror and he bent down in no time and lifted his brother out of the grave and hugged him close, rocking him back and forth, not noticing that Sam was awake , he'd been awake through it all.

John pulled Sams jacket off the gravestone and read the marking.

_Here Lies ,Julia Waters_

_Loving daughter ._

_1975-1994_

The poltergeist was Henry Waters, Julia's father. Of course.

"De?"

Dean let his tight grasp on his brother weaken as he pulled Sam to face him.

"Hey there buddy, you okay?" Dean brushed the hair from his little brothers face and quickly examined him for injuries, satisfied that he seemed unharmed.

"I..I thought I was never...never getting o-out. I was t-trapped De-" Sam let out a small sob as he hid his face into Deans shoulder and began crying harsh sobs.

Dean looked up to his fathers eyes and the rest is history.

_Present_

John shook his head and looked directly at Dean. "I still don't get it."

Dean slammed his fists onto the table and stood, knocking the chair from behind him clattering to the floor.

"He's Claustrophobic Dammit!"

John paled slightly, of course. How didn't he notice the way Sam clung to his brother as soon as he was out of that small space, how when Dean trapped him in the car to undo his seatbelt he went crazy? _Now that's what they call a shit parent._

"Yeah Dad, that was pretty shitty of you."

"Dean, look, son, I'm sorry, I didn't notice, I don't know how I didnt notice I just didn't."

"Oh hell Dad, it's obvious why. You just don't care, you don't care. Simple as. You only care about making sure the hunt is done, make sure there's nothing to slow you down, and having a son who's claustrophobic? That's going to slow you down and you full well know it. Well guess what? It's your fault."

John looked down at the table, he knew it was his fault, if he hadn't let Sam and Dean be bait none of this would have happened, he should of been bait, not his boys.

"Dean?" Sams voice sounded from the kitchen door and sure enough when John and Dean looked towards the door, Sam was there with Bobby arm wrapped around his waist making sure he didn't collapse from fatigue.

"Hey Sammy, thought I asked you to go sleep?" Dean walked over to the door and knelt down to Sams height. "Something wrong?"

Sam shook his head , "how you expect me to sleep while you two are yelling like and old married couple?"

Bobby let out a chuckle and removed his hand from the youngests waist once he deemed Dean had a strong enough hold on him. "I'll be in the wreck yard alright boys?" with that Bobby left.

John stood up from his chair and faced his two sons, his eyes lingering on his youngest.

"Sammy, I'm sorry, I really screwed up."

Sam arched an eyebrow and looked at Dean in confusion.

"You screwed up?"

John nodded and sighed looking down to the ground, "if I didn't make you and Dean be bait then you wouldn't have been t-" John swallowed at the look on his sons face when he almost mentioned being trapped, "well, you know, lost."

"It's not your fault, really, I wasn't looking where I was going and suddenly Dean was yelling at me to duck and there was a crash, I don't really remember much after that you know, other than waking up in there.."

Dean sighed sadly and shook his head, "it's not your fault Sammy, not at all, will you please go to sleep now? You're gonna work yourself into a fever if you don't get some don't need you being sick now , do we hey midjit?"

Sam stuck out his tongue, "I wont be ill, and stop calling me a midjit , Ima be taller than you one day, aren't I Dad?"

John laughed lightly and smiled, "Dean knows you will be, he's just too annoyed his little brother will be bigger than him."

Dean shook his head and picked Sam up, "Bed, now."

Sam playfully kicked, "nooooooooooooooo, I don't wanna sleep, Dadddddd, tell him to put me down, I wanna help uncle Bobby, I wont get ill I promise."

John sighed, "Let the kid do what he wants, he's going to bed soon anyway, we all are."

Dean nodded and put Sam down and watched as his little brother ran outside.

"Dean I-"

"I know, it wasn't your fault though, I'm sorry for putting the blame on you, it was no ones fault, just that stupid poltergeists."

Dean smiled slightly and then let out a Cheshire grin, "You realise Sam will get ill now right?"

John laughed and nodded, "He sure will."

And sure enough, the next day Sam did wake with a small fever.

_End_

* * *

That's that then. I really hope you enjoyed my little two shot story. Thank you to everyone to followed/Favorited me and this story, rather upsetting no one reviewed though, oh well. I hope you all liked it, tell me what you think?


End file.
